


We Could Have Had Something

by parallelanprincess



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: One path led Yuuri Katsuki to Viktor Nikiforov. A thousand more would have led him to Christophe Giacometti. Fate is one part luck, two parts missed opportunities.





	We Could Have Had Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's Para. Back at it again with the ChrisYuu. This is the first of a bunch of mini drabbles I wanna make for this ship. Because we need more content for best rarepair.

Yuuri wasn't like the others. Not some child prodigy born with skates on his feet or a teen genius manufactured by some skating school. No, he had to put in actual work. He threw himself into every routine. What he lacked in natural talent, Yuuri made for in sheer determination.

Chris told him as much on a rainy day in Stockholm.

“You're a piece of coal in a diamond mine, Yuuri. Your value may not be readily apparent but you have far more to offer the world.”

“What does that make you?”

“I am the fire that wishes to consume you.”

 

***

For his last year at the Junior Figure Skating World Championship, Chris chooses the motif of a phoenix. In his beautiful costume of bright red and vibrant orange, he looks like a flame on the ice as he goes into his signature spins. Yuuri watches from the sidelines and wonders.

Will he ever see Chris again?

The sun is setting on this chapter of Chris' life. He will be reborn into something greater, better than anything Yuuri could ever hope to be. Yuuri has always been a mockingbird in a crowd of songbirds.

Only able to imitate.

***

The sight of Chris wearing one of the inn's green robes shouldn't make Yuuri's heart flutter.

When Chris sprained his ankle at the Beijing Invitational Yuuri mentioned  the benefits of soaking in a hot spring as a form of pain relief. He never suspected Chris to board his return flight to Tokyo and follow Yuuri all the way home.

As they sit across from each other eating his mother's katsudon Yuuri feels content. Chris has been giving him bedroom eyes all night. He knows Chris' ankle healed weeks ago. It's the only reason Yuuri felt comfortable letting Chris into his bed.

The end of the off season is drawing nearer. They'll have to part ways eventually. Yuuri has made his decision to retire. His parents are getting older. He can't expect Mari to carry the family business alone.

Chris has far better things to do than stay in a backwater town in Japan. Still, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if didn't at least ask Chris to stay.

“Ice Castle has an opening for an instructor,” Yuuri said shyly, staring at his empty bowl. “The triplets are old enough to starting training. You would make a good coach.”

“I know. It's why I had Yuuko draw up the paperwork yesterday.”

 


End file.
